


Sex Mansion

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Falling in Reverse, Motionless In White, Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, asshole!Ricky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky isn't what he seems to be, he runs a sex slave operation and it's full of all guys. || Ricky Olson/Ronnie Radke slash ||</p><p>Ricky Olson (Motionless In White) x Ronnie Radke (Falling In Reverse)</p><p>Ricky; a twenty two year old bisexual male is the guitarist for Motionless In White. He may not look like a tough guy but he is. He lives on Old Cherry Street at the top of the hill. In that house he owns sex slaves that aren't girls, they're guys. If he's not fucking them, his clients are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

one.  
Ronnie

Mr. Olson walked into my bedroom and he looked pissed off at me. It's probably because I told Oli, is best client to fuck off when he asked me if he could fist me. Well of course I'm going to say no! So why does Mr. Olson, or should I say Ricky, have to be mad at me? He should understand that some guys aren't into that and maybe I shouldn't have told him to 'fuck off' but he was rude about it though.

"Yes sir?" I asked and that didn't even lighten his glare towards me. He must be really pissed off.

"You know you could've costed me a great client!" Mr. Olson yelled and I couldn't help but wince at the sound of him yelling. He never got this angry with anyone, ever.

"I-I'm sorry sir!" I said as he got in my face, his breath hitting my face and I could smell the coffee and cigarettes on his breath. It was gross but I didn't say anything because I couldn't even talk... I was that scared.

"You're going to be sorry, strip." Mr. Olson demanded and I did what I was told because there was no way I'd ever disobey the boss. He might've been little, but he packed a hard punch.

Once I got undressed he bent me over the bed. I was scared since I couldn't see behind me and he could be doing anything to me and I wouldn't be able to see it. A couple minutes of us just standing there in dead silence, his hand came crashing down on my ass causing me to scream. He did it again with more force this time and it hurt worse than the first one. I wanted to cry but crying would make him angrier and I didn't want that at all.

"You're going to count to a hundred and by the time I'm done your ass will be permanently red. Understood?"

"Understood," "Good."

I heard him spit and he started rubbing my ass cheek with his spit so it would hurt more when he spanked me. The first hit came crashing down and I screamed out in pain. It hurt like hell and I was ninety nine away from the end of the punishment. Five more times and I was already tearing up from the pain. As soon as he got to fifty, I could tell his hand was hurting because he was hitting me as hard as he could.

"Fifty more to go and then I'm going to fuck you, understood?"

"Understood sir," "Good, good."

Sixty comes around and I can barely feel my ass any more. I could feel the heat from the hits on my ass and I knew there will be blisters in the morning. Ninety comes around and I feel like I'm on the verge of passing out. Why the fuck does he have to spank me a hundred fucking times? The world may never know. Finally a hundred comes around and my ass is extremely sore from him spanking me, but I was just so glad that he was done spanking me. I didn't think I could take any more spanks but I was ready to be fucked. Mr. Olson might be an asshole, but he's a good fuck and if you ask anyone in this house, they'll tell you what I just said: asshole and good fuck.

He lined himself up and quickly pushed in. I could tell he didn't use any lube because I was screaming in pain. Mr. Olson didn't give me a chance to adjust since he started thrusting into my tight ass as hard as he could. What felt like forever was only seconds when he came inside of me. He pulled out and threw me on the bed.

"Next time, you fucking let Oli fist you or we're going to two hundred hits. Understood?"

"Understood."


	2. two

two.  
Ricky

Ronnie knew better than to say 'no' to a client; especially my best, Oli. How fucking dare he. 'No' isn't a word that's used around here much, everyone knows better than that. But for it to come out of Ronnie's mouth was a fucking insult. He's been getting mouthy as of late and it was starting to get on my nerves.

I try to be good to my boys, I try not to yell, and I try not to get pissed. But once in a while, something will strike a nerve. I can't lose Oli as a client, I just can't. He's been with me since the day one, he's thrown more money into my business than anyone. He practically owns this place.

I made my way downstairs to finish the day. Clients to greet, wishes to meet, and money to collect. Day after day, this was my routine.

I was in my office doing some paperwork when the phone rang.

I answered, "Mr Olson speaking,"

"Ricky, it's Oli." Oli's voice came through the speaker. I could hear the annoyance in his voice within his heavy accent.

"Oh, hello Oli. First off, just let me apolo––"

Oli cut me off. "It's fine, Olson. You just gotta teach your bitch to keep his mouth closed unless I'm using it."

"I punished him after you left, he shouldn't give you any more problems."

"Good. I just wanted to let you know I'll be stopping by tomorrow. I'd like to make an appointment with Ronnie again. See if you really did straighten him out."

"What time?"

"Three. I'll be paying cash, and I expect to get what I pay for this time."

Before I could reply the phone line went dead, Oli had hung up. I sighed, putting the phone on its receiver, marking Oli's appointment with Ronnie down in my schedule book. I made a mental note to remind Ronnie to stay in his place and notify him of his new appointment.

I finally decided to come out of my office around closing time, collecting money, compliments and complaints from clients. We didn't get complaints often, but correcting them was enforced strictly. I always made sure my boys know who is in charge.

"Ricky, there you are!" A voice from behind called. I turned around to see my girlfriend, Samantha. She was basically the only girl here. She was a small girl; a mere five feet compared to my five feet seven inches. She was tiny and petite, with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She was a beautiful creature.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, earning a smile.

"I've been looking for you," Samantha pecked my cheek lightly.

"Sorry, I was in my office. Unhappy client."

Samantha just looked at me. "Since when does that happen?"

"Since some of the boys are getting cocky." I sighed.

Samantha shrugged, "You're too easy on them,"

Am I?

If anything I'm too hard on them. I don't think I've ever spanked anyone as much as I did today. My hand stings, and I bet Ronnie's ass does too. I keep telling myself he deserved it––which I'm not denying, he did deserve it––but I can't help but to feel a little guilty. I don't want him to think I'm taking everything out on him.

"Why don't you head upstairs, babe? I've gotta go talk to Ronnie." I kissed her on the forehead.

She nodded and headed upstairs towards our bedroom. It took her a while to get used to the house, which is natural. It's a huge house. It has to be huge, I have a lot of boys here. Some even shared rooms. It was secluded on top of a hill; nice and private, no nosy neighbors.

I headed upstairs, taking a right and down the long hall. I knocked on the door, entering Ronnie's room. He was laying on his stomach on his bed in loose pajamas.

"Y-Yes, sir?" He got up from the bed, wincing a little. He didn't stand normally. He was kind of slouching, not really standing up straight. His ass probably was pretty sore.

I felt guilty, but he did deserve this for being bad. Right? I mean of course he did. Maybe I really was too hard on him. He didn't seem to be mad though.

"I just came to tell you that you have an appointment with Oli at three," I could see the look of disappointment on his face. "You are to be on your best behavior. You will do as he asks with no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Ronnie looked down at the ground.

"You're extremely lucky he came back, Ronald."

"I-I know, sir."

"Good," I patted the top of his head lightly. "Now, go to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Ronnie nodded, getting in his bed. He layed on his stomach again, burying his face in his pillow. "Good night, Mr Olson, Sir."

"Good night, Ronnie." I shut out his light before clicking his bedroom door shut.

I quickly retreated to my bedroom to see that Samantha was already in bed. I smiled, stripping my shirt and jeans, leaving just my boxers on. I crawled into bed, wrapping myself into the blankets as Samantha tangled her limbs with mine. She snuggled closer to me, nuzzling her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, earning a content sigh from her.

"I love you." I mumbled in her hair. It smelled like strawberries, and was silky smooth.

She just replied with a happy hum; obviously half asleep.

I was exhausted; mentally, and physically exhausted. This business just drains you, between doing paperwork, speaking to clients, and fucking my girlfriend and my boys, you just get so damn tired. It's nice to finally be in bed.

I pulled Samantha's sleeping body closer to mine before drifting to sleep.


	3. three.

three.  
Ronnie

Well, when I woke up I went straight to the mirror to look at my ass. It was completely covered in welts and I was in so much pain. I learned my lesson, that's for sure and I guess I have to let Oli fist me even though that's not my cup of tea. I don't like Mr Olson right now, even though he did have a reason to punishment me. I could've made him lose his best customer and that would send him on a rage.

He has rules for this and they are:

1\. Don't disappoint/disrespect the customers.  
2\. If I want to fuck you I will, and if my girlfriend wants to, then she will. No 'if's' 'and's' or 'but's'.  
3\. You do not ever say no.

Those are the three rules he has and if you break one you will be punished. I mean Mr Olson is a nice guy, but sometimes he acts like he's on his period.

|·|·|·|

"Ronnie, Oli's here," Ryder, my best friend in this house informed me. Great! I sighed as I got ready in the bedroom. He liked when I was all naked, waiting for him and I just knew he'd want that. Well I hope so at least.

"Okay, he's in his room, the usual. And Oli?" I heard Ricky say in the hallway.

"Yeah mate?" "Go easy on him... I know I'm usually not like this, but his ass is tore up." "I'll go easy on the slapping," "Thank you."

That's when the door opened and in came Oli, he didn't look pissed off actually, he looked calm or at peace. I think it's because of Ricky telling him to go easy on my ass. Thank god because I don't think I could take any more pain, I said to myself as he took off his jacket.

"Hello slut. Daddy wants you to suck his dick as an apology. Come here," Oli demanded and I did what he said as he shut and locked the door.

By the time until got to him, his skinny jeans were off along with his boxers. He didn't like wasting time even though he pays big bucks for three hours of sex. He's Mr Olson's best client and he always wants to either fuck me or Ryder. I feel bad when he fucks Ryder because he's so skinny and weak that he can barely take his cock. I don't see why he got into this business for so long when he looks seventeen. I know he's twenty three and he's been in the business since his eighteenth birthday.

"Get on your knees and be good for daddy," Oli said as I got on my knees. He liked calling himself daddy which I didn't mind but Ryder hated it because it made him uncomfortable. I understand completely since some people don't have a link for it. I mean I have a lot of kinks but my kinks are completely different from Alex in the house. Alex's kinks are spanking, he loves getting beat and that's all he has. I don't know much about the guys here because we keep to ourselves most of the time except for dinner.

At dinner we're all together at five different tables and that's because there's forty guys here who are owned by Mr Olson. It's crazy, I know!

I took Oli in my mouth as far as his cock would go and it was pretty far. He loved it when I deep throated him and it made him feel amazing. I pulled out of his mouth and started to lick around his tip in a circle. He tasted salty but quite good to be honest. I wanted more so I sucked on his tip causing him to throw his head back.

"Fuck! That's it baby, keep doing that." He commanded and I did what he wanted. As I was sucking on his tip, I started to jerk him off.

A couple of minutes later he pulled out and went of to the bed. I stayed on my knees until he told me it was fine to come over there.

"Come over to me baby," Oli commanded and I did what he said.

"I'm going to make this a quickie because I have to go to work soon," Oli stated as he put the condom on and he lubed himself up with the bottle of lube in my drawer.

"Okay, this might hurt a little baby," with that he slowly pushed in and it hurt a lot but not as bad as I thought.

"Fuck!" I moaned as he got all the way inside of my ass.

"Tell me when you're ready," "M-move."

He did what I said and he soon began thrusting in and out of me as fast as he could. It felt amazing and for once I was enjoying this.

"Fuck m-me harder da-daddy!" I begged and that earned me a slap to the face.

"Did I say you can talk slut?" "No sir!"

He slapped me in the face again and I noticed his thrusts were becoming sloppy and I knew he was close to coming.

"Fuck!" He moaned as he came inside of me and he kept thrusting in me until I get my dick twitch in my hand and I came all over my hand.

"Oh fuck-"

"That was nice, sorry about saying no to you sir I-"

"No need to apologize, we already got that covered. Now I'll see you soon!" Oli smiled as he pulled out and roughly kissed me.

We started getting dressed and he walked out of my room. That was amazing, I said to myself as I caught my breath.

|·|·|·|

"Hey Ryder,"

"Hey," he said and he didn't seem to happy.

"What's wrong?" "Ricky's fucking me tonight. I'm in trouble,"

"What'd you do?" "Long story short, I was talking shit saying I wanted to leave to Alex and Jack, and one of them told Ricky."

"Oh god, I hope everything goes well."

"Me too. Me too."


	4. four.

three.  
Ronnie

Well, when I woke up I went straight to the mirror to look at my ass. It was completely covered in welts and I was in so much pain. I learned my lesson, that's for sure and I guess I have to let Oli fist me even though that's not my cup of tea. I don't like Mr Olson right now, even though he did have a reason to punishment me. I could've made him lose his best customer and that would send him on a rage.

He has rules for this and they are:

1\. Don't disappoint/disrespect the customers.  
2\. If I want to fuck you I will, and if my girlfriend wants to, then she will. No 'if's' 'and's' or 'but's'.  
3\. You do not ever say no.

Those are the three rules he has and if you break one you will be punished. I mean Mr Olson is a nice guy, but sometimes he acts like he's on his period.

|·|·|·|

"Ronnie, Oli's here," Ryder, my best friend in this house informed me. Great! I sighed as I got ready in the bedroom. He liked when I was all naked, waiting for him and I just knew he'd want that. Well I hope so at least.

"Okay, he's in his room, the usual. And Oli?" I heard Ricky say in the hallway.

"Yeah mate?" "Go easy on him... I know I'm usually not like this, but his ass is tore up." "I'll go easy on the slapping," "Thank you."

That's when the door opened and in came Oli, he didn't look pissed off actually, he looked calm or at peace. I think it's because of Ricky telling him to go easy on my ass. Thank god because I don't think I could take any more pain, I said to myself as he took off his jacket.

"Hello slut. Daddy wants you to suck his dick as an apology. Come here," Oli demanded and I did what he said as he shut and locked the door.

By the time until got to him, his skinny jeans were off along with his boxers. He didn't like wasting time even though he pays big bucks for three hours of sex. He's Mr Olson's best client and he always wants to either fuck me or Ryder. I feel bad when he fucks Ryder because he's so skinny and weak that he can barely take his cock. I don't see why he got into this business for so long when he looks seventeen. I know he's twenty three and he's been in the business since his eighteenth birthday.

"Get on your knees and be good for daddy," Oli said as I got on my knees. He liked calling himself daddy which I didn't mind but Ryder hated it because it made him uncomfortable. I understand completely since some people don't have a link for it. I mean I have a lot of kinks but my kinks are completely different from Alex in the house. Alex's kinks are spanking, he loves getting beat and that's all he has. I don't know much about the guys here because we keep to ourselves most of the time except for dinner.

At dinner we're all together at five different tables and that's because there's forty guys here who are owned by Mr Olson. It's crazy, I know!

I took Oli in my mouth as far as his cock would go and it was pretty far. He loved it when I deep throated him and it made him feel amazing. I pulled out of his mouth and started to lick around his tip in a circle. He tasted salty but quite good to be honest. I wanted more so I sucked on his tip causing him to throw his head back.

"Fuck! That's it baby, keep doing that." He commanded and I did what he wanted. As I was sucking on his tip, I started to jerk him off.

A couple of minutes later he pulled out and went of to the bed. I stayed on my knees until he told me it was fine to come over there.

"Come over to me baby," Oli commanded and I did what he said.

"I'm going to make this a quickie because I have to go to work soon," Oli stated as he put the condom on and he lubed himself up with the bottle of lube in my drawer.

"Okay, this might hurt a little baby," with that he slowly pushed in and it hurt a lot but not as bad as I thought.

"Fuck!" I moaned as he got all the way inside of my ass.

"Tell me when you're ready," "M-move."

He did what I said and he soon began thrusting in and out of me as fast as he could. It felt amazing and for once I was enjoying this.

"Fuck m-me harder da-daddy!" I begged and that earned me a slap to the face.

"Did I say you can talk slut?" "No sir!"

He slapped me in the face again and I noticed his thrusts were becoming sloppy and I knew he was close to coming.

"Fuck!" He moaned as he came inside of me and he kept thrusting in me until I get my dick twitch in my hand and I came all over my hand.

"Oh fuck-"

"That was nice, sorry about saying no to you sir I-"

"No need to apologize, we already got that covered. Now I'll see you soon!" Oli smiled as he pulled out and roughly kissed me.

We started getting dressed and he walked out of my room. That was amazing, I said to myself as I caught my breath.

|·|·|·|

"Hey Ryder,"

"Hey," he said and he didn't seem to happy.

"What's wrong?" "Ricky's fucking me tonight. I'm in trouble,"

"What'd you do?" "Long story short, I was talking shit saying I wanted to leave to Alex and Jack, and one of them told Ricky."

"Oh god, I hope everything goes well."

"Me too. Me too."


	5. 5

four.  
Ricky

It was midway through the day. I was in my office once again, doing paperwork, scheduling appointments, collecting tabs, and doing some accounting work. I was stressed out. I should probably hire someone to do my accounting for me; perhaps a secretary. Maybe Samantha would agree to it? She's a smart girl. Plus it would give her an excuse to stay with me throughout the day.

"M-Mr Olson?" I looked up from my desk to see Jack standing there. He looked down, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yes, Jack. Come in." I stood up, motioning for him to sit in the chair across from mine on the other side of my desk. He closed the door behind him, before sitting down.

"I-I don't want to be a tattletale, but you should know something..." he trailed off.

"What is it, Jacky? Whatever it is, I'll keep it anonymous."

"Well... Alex and I were talking to Ryder a-and he was talking crap about how he wanted t-to leave." Jack braced himself, knowing that this was going to piss me off. And it did. It pissed me off immensely.

The rules are you don't leave. Once you're in, you're in. You sign a contract at the beginning of your employment. You didn't leave unless you were fired, and Ryder is one of my best boys. Oli especially likes Ryder and Ronnie.

This shit doesn't fly.

I ground my teeth together. "Excuse me."

I got up from my chair, leaving Jack in my office. I slammed the door shut, causing boys in the corridor to jump in surprise. I stomped upstairs, looking for Ryder. Boys in the hallway cleared a path, knowing damn well that I was after someone.

I decided to look near Ronnie's room. They were best friends, practically inseparable. I stormed down the hall. I found Ryder outside Ronnie's room. They looked up, Ryder's face turned white. He knew.

I grabbed Ryder by the arm, taking him with me as I walked to his room. I pushed him into his room, slamming the door shut behind me. He stood in front of me, his head hung low.

"If you have something to say Ryder, say it to my face." I seethed. He just stayed silent, not even looking at me. "Speak, boy!"

"I'm so s-sorry, Sir." He mumbled.

"You're on a contract, boy. You can't leave."

"I know, S-Sir."

"Strip." Ryder didn't disobey. He pulled off his clothes without hesitation. He stood before me in all his glory. He was tiny. I made a mental note to put extra food on his plate from now on. I spun him around so his back was facing me. I bent him over his bed. "Don't move."

I placed one hand on the small of his back, extending my free hand out. I slapped his ass hard. He yelped in surprise and pain. My slap left a perfect red palm on his ass. I spanked him twice more before pulling my own jeans off. He stayed bent over his bed while I threw the rest of my clothes across the room.

I waited before lining myself up at his entrance, pausing for a brief moment before pushing myself in. He gripped the sheets, not bothering to keep his voice down. I thrusted into him, spanking him at the same time. His arms were shaking as I picked up the pace.

Ryder's moans echoed through the bedroom. He reached between his legs, pumping his member. I smacked his hand away, taking it in my own hands. He sighed happily as I moved my hand in time with my thrusts. He writhed underneath me, moaning and gasping.

"Oh! F-Fuck..." I gasped. My thrusts became sloppy and I tugged his hair as I released inside of him. He came on my hand soon after. I wiped it off on his sheet before pulling out of him.

"You're not leaving, Ryder."

"Y-Yes, sir." He panted. He was sprawled out on his bed, ass still in the air. I spanked him one last time before getting dressed.

I closed his door behind me, and headed straight for the shower. I was almost done when Samantha pulled back the curtain. She was naked, exposing her tattoos. She jumped in the shower with me, running her hands down my chest. She kissed me softly, trailing her hand down to my waist.

"Not right now, baby. I just punished Ryder."

"Aw, did he tucker you out?" She giggled, kissing my neck. I just replied with a tired hum. Ryder did tucker me out. I can say that my boys do their jobs very well. "I'll go see if Jack is available." She left me in the shower, wrapping a towel around herself.

It wasn't unusual for us to fuck different people. She knew from the start of our relationship that nine times out of ten my punishments ended with me fucking the boys. So it was only fair that I let her have her ways with the boys too. So technically, we were in a very open relationship.

I got out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I dried off and put a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. I yawned as I made my way downstairs into the dinning room. Everyone but Jack and Samantha were already seated. I knew that they were probably getting busy.

I sat at the head of the table, passing food around to those who asked. I ate in silence while listening to the boys in their loud chatter. It sounded like a school cafeteria in here. You got used to it though. You learn to block it out.

After desert I told Ronnie to meet me in my office. He came in shortly after I had settled in my chair with a cup of coffee.

"You wanted to see me, Mr Olson?" He asked. He was walking better today, and he was actually sitting in his chair at dinner today rather than hovering uncomfortably over his chair.

"How did your appointment with Oli go?" I sipped my coffee as Ronnie sat in the chair across from my desk.

"It went well, Sir. I apologized to him."

"Good, good. I'm proud of you."

I've noticed Ronnie before, not just because I knew him, but because he was stunning. He was a handsome man, and a good fuck. No wonder why Oli liked him so much. I couldn't help but to stare at him.

"T-Thank you, Sir." He blushed.

"How's your, uh... how is your ass?"

"Oh," Ronnie blushed three shades darker. "I-It's okay. It's a little sore, but I deserved it."

I just nodded, "Well, um... that's all."

"Yes, Sir." Ronnie got up from his chair and quietly shut my door behind him.

I put my head on the desk, groaning. Why is he so gorgeous?


	6. six

five.  
Ronnie.

I felt really bad for Ryder and that's because someone was being a snitch. I knew Ryder felt betrayed and by sound of it, he was getting a punishment. But out of Alex and Jack, who would snitch on him? Jack because Alex is too much of a good friend of ours to do that to Ryder. If I knew any better, Ryder was going to get revenge since he was that type of person to do that. I don't blame him though and nobody can blame him, he was betrayed by his so called friend. I wouldn't be surprised if Ryder tried to fight Jack but since Ryder's really weak I'd have to fight for him. I'm not afraid of Jack at all and that's because I've known his ass since high school. He's nothing more than a pussy who likes to pick on the weak like Ryder. It's not right of him to snitch on the poor by and I bet it's because he's jealous of Ryder.

At dinner, we all sat around talking and I kept noticing that Mr Olson was quiet. Maybe he's tired? I mean he just got done punishing Ryder so he must be exhausted. I just hope Ryder's alright or I'm personally going to beat the shit out of Barakat myself. Barakat is what the guys call Jack when they're pissed at him because it's his last name.

Mr Olson called me into his office to ask how things went with Oli. I told him I apologized and he said he was proud of me, whatever that means? He also kept staring at me for some reason but I didn't mind other than the fact that I blushed. I will admit that I've had a crush on him ever since I started working here for him. But I learned to put those feelings aside.

"Hey Ryder," I heard Jack say and I knew that pissed Ryder off. I learned that you don't talk to Ryder after he gets a punishment. He gets bitchy so I knew what was coming next. Sometimes Jack is stupid because of the way he acts around the other guys. He thinks that we're lower than him but everyone knows Ryder and I are at the top of the list along with Ghost and Kellin.

"You know what Jack? Fuck you!" Ryder yelled and that's when all hell broke lose. Great if they fight, Mr Olson will punish them even worse. He doesn't like fighting in the mansion and I honestly don't blame him. He doesn't need the cops getting called.

"Jack! Ryder! Mr Olson's coming!" Alex screamed as Jack threw a punch at Ryder's face hitting him in the right eye. That's when I had enough.

I pulled Jack off of Ryder and I told Ryder to go in his room. Yeah I will admit that Ryder's like a baby brother to me and I am willing to take a punishment to protect him. No matter what happens he'll always be my baby brother.

"Get off of me Ronnie!" Jack screamed and I wasn't even touching him. I don't even know why the hell he's acting like this. It's not like him to act like an asshole -snitch, yes- but not an asshole.

"Ronald Joseph Radke!" I heard my name being called and I wasn't thinking clearly.

"What!?" then I realized it was Mr Olson. He was really pissed and I could tell.

Well this is just great! I said to myself as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Office. Now." Ricky demanded and I ran to his office.

|·|·|·|

I waited and waited for him to come in, and as soon as he did... the phone rang. Thank fucking god, I said to myself as he answered the phone.

"Mr Olson speaking! Oh hey Ryan!"

"Are you setting up an appointment?"

"Oh you are!?"

"When's a good time? And who would you like?"

"Ryder and tonight? Hm. Well since you're my friend, I'll set it up for tonight and after come to my office so we can catch up on some things!"

"That sounds great, I'll see you in twenty!"

"See you soon Ry."

Mr Olson then hung up the phone and turned his attention towards me.

"You're lucky, I'll deal with you tomorrow. Now get out." And with that I obeyed orders and got out of his office. I was in a world of trouble and it was because of fucking Barakat.


	7. seven.

Ryan

I never fucked Ryder ever, but he was amazing and the best in the house. I personally want to get to know him without Ricky knowing. If he knew he'd probably get pissed and punish Ryder and I believe it alright.

Ricky's a sweet guy, don't get me wrong but he can be crazy at times. I would know this because he's been my best friend since high school and we're in a band together. Anyway, enough of Ricky, more of Ryder.

Ryder is super gorgeous and he feels amazing around my cock. I'm definitely coming back for more real soon and I can't wait until he's underneath me. His mouth on my mouth as I fuck him as fast as I can, that's what I like. I'd make him moan as loud as he can and it would be fucking amazing. Too bad they can't leave the house, I would love to take him on a date. If I asked Ricky he'd tell me no without even thinking about it. I can see why because he doesn't want anyone to go to the cops with his operation.

He would be put in prison so fast it wouldn't even be funny. Oh god, I'm starting to miss Ryder and this is bad.

I need to make another appointment with Ryder again, I say to myself as I jump up from my bed to grab my phone that's all the way on the table out in the living room charging.

I dial up Ricky's business phone and he quickly answers.

"Hey Ricky, I was calling to make another appointment with Ryder! If that's okay."

"Awesome, I'm going to say tomorrow after work... so around ten pm? If that's alright with you?"

"Sweet, I'll see you at ten then!"

I quickly hung up and went back into my bedroom.

Ronnie

I waited for Ricky to get back from grabbing some supplies for my punishment. I was afraid it was going to be worse than last time, and I knew it was going to make me cry. I honestly didn't deserve the punishment I was about to get because I did nothing other than pull Jack and Ryder apart when they were fighting.

Ryder had just gotten a punishment, and I couldn't let him get another one. If I did let him, I wouldn't be a true friend. He needed rest and if that meant taking a punishment then so be it.

"Okay, so I already viewed the camera's, and you're not going to get into trouble. From the looks of it, Jack is the one going to get the punishment. I just wanted to come in here and..." Mr Olson was saying before trailing off. He looked into my eyes and kissed me full on. At first I was shocked -no, extremely shocked- but then I started kissing him back.

"Ronnie-"

"It's okay, I won't tell if you don't,"

"Thank you."

That's when I walked out of his office with a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	8. eight.

Ricky

Ronnie left me in my office stunned. I kissed him. I actually kissed him. I don't even know what gave me the motivation to do so, but I don't regret it. Ronnie is handsome, and I do enjoy punishing him. He thinks they're punishments; I think of it as being friends with benefits.

I pushed my feelings aside a long time ago, especially when Samantha entered my life. I honestly didn't think Samantha and I would get along. At first she was arrogant, and she had a knack for pissing me off. But after she opened up to me, I fell for her. I love her, I really do, but it feels so... right with Ronnie.

I had a gut feeling that the reason why I've been so on edge lately is because I can't keep this bottled up anymore. I can't have a relationship with him, that would be conflict of interest. It would run my business into the ground. I would immediately take Ronnie off the host list, but that would cost me a lot of money. He's my best boy.

I was exhausted from punishing Jack, but I fought through the rest of the day. This business takes a toll on you, unless someone else is doing all the punishments for you. I never found any sense in that. The boys need to be punished by the boss; I'm the boss. If they're punsihed by someone else it makes me look weak. I may be a small guy, but you don't piss me off.

I made it through dinner quietly. I had a slight headache and the constant chatter of the boys didn't do me much justice. I had so much to do before bed. I had to finish up printing some bills, show Samantha how to file paperwork, answer phone calls properly, and make appointments work. Then I had to remind Ryder of his appointment tonight with Ryan.

It seemed odd to me that Ryan would call back so soon. He's never asked for the same boy twice. Especially not within a twenty-four hour peiod. I didn't really want to dig into it. I trust Ryder, he's a good boy. I've never had a problem with him before until he started talking shit, leading up to his punishment.

After dinner I showed Samantha how to do everything. She caught on really fast. It took my less than an hour to teach her the basics. It was going to be a huge help with her taking on some responsibilites. She was basically living here for free, now she can work towards living here.

I trudged up the stairs, down the hallway, and into Ryder's room. I knocked on the door before letting myself in. Ryder was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Yes, Sir?" He marked his page and closed the book, giving his full attention to me.

"I just wanted to inform you that you have an appointment with Ryan tonight."

Ryder's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Okay. Thank you for telling me, Mr Olson."

I sat on Ryder's bed. It couldn't hurt to ask about Ryan's sudden interest in him. "Ryder, you know I trust you right?" He nodded. "Is anything going on that you would like to tell me?"

Ryder thought for a moment. "N-No, Mr Olson. Why do you ask? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no," I said quickly. You could see the instant relief on his face. "I just felt as though you had something you needed to get off your chest."

"I would tell you if something was wrong, Mr Olson. I'm really okay." He assured me.

And I left it at that. If something was going on he would have told me. If he was hiding it I would have found out anways, and he knows that. And if he was hiding something from me I would punish him for lying. He knew that, too.

I left Ryder to get ready for his appointment. I found myself roaming aimlessly down the left hall. I didn't know where I was going, and I was too tired to care. I turned a right and found myself outside Ronnie's door.

Everyone––besides Ryder––was supposed to be in bed right now, so I figured there was no harm in me dropping by to wish him good night. It was a thing I did regularly. I would usually say it at the bottom of the stairs while all of the boys went to their rooms.

I didn't bother knocking. I just slowly opened the door to find Ronnie in bed. The light from the hallway shown in to the dark room. I saw him wrapped in his blankets, facing the wall. He looked like he was sleeping. I opened the door more, only for it to creak obnoxiously. Ronnie heard this and sat up in his bed.

"Mr Olson?" He rubbed his eyes sheepishly.

"I just wanted to say good night," I came into his room, shutting the door behind me. The room was in darkness until Ronnie reached over to turn his lamp on. "And to give you something. But you must be quiet." Ronnie just looked at me. His hair was messed up which made him look totally adorable, he was wearing just a pair of pajama bottoms, no shirt. He looked damn good. I couldn't help myself. There was no stopping me.

I crawled onto his bed, pushing him back down on his back. I hovered over him, and I pressed my lips against his. He froze for a moment, like he did earlier, but he gave in and kissed me back. I poked my tongue out of my mouth, running it across his lips, asking for entrace. He parted his lips slightly, letting my tongue roam his mouth.

My hands traced down his abdomen as I sucked on his lip gently, earning a moan from Ronnie. I never broke the kiss as I put my hand down his pajama bottoms. He wasn't wearning boxers, but I was complaining. I gripped his dick which had already started to harden. I moved my hand slowly up and down his shaft. Ronnie broke the kiss. His breath hitched and he moaned quietly.

I ran my thumb over his tip gently causing him to arch his back and let out a gasp. I smiled to myself as I started moving my hand faster. Ronnie writhed underneath me, biting his lip to keep quiet. I bit and sucked on his chest, most likely leaving marks. I didn't care. I've been wanting to do this for so long. Ronnie was mine, and I needed to mark my territory.

I let go of Ronnie's dick and moved myself up off him. I stood up, unbuttoning my jeans. "C'mere." Ronnie didn't have to be told twice. He pulled my jeans down along with my boxers. He immediately wrapped his mouth around my dick. His mouth felt so warm, and amazing. I threw my head back, groaning in pleasure.

Ronnie sucked in his cheeks lightly, making his mouth tighter as he started bobbing his head up and down my dick. I tugged at his hair, gasping for air. He moved his head down until my dick hit the back of his throat. "Oh! Fuck, Ronnie." I couldn't help but to groan a little louder than I should have. He held his head there for a few minutes before bobbing his head up and down the entire length of my dick.

I was so hard right now, and all I wanted was Ronnie bent over. I pulled Ronnie's mouth off of me, spinning him around. We both got on his bed. He got on his hands and knees, ass facing me. I got behind him. I spit on my hand, rubbing it on my dick before pushing myself into Ronnie.

"Agh, fuck," I muttered. I pushed myself further into Ronnie until there was no more to push in. He gripped his sheets, pushing himself back against me, trying to move me.

"Please, Ricky." He begged.

I would have usually spanked him for speaking without my permission and not calling me 'Sir' or 'Mr Olson', but goddamn. Him using my name to beg me to fuck him was beyond sexy.

I couldn't say no to Ronnie. I pulled myself almost all the way out before slamming myself back in. He used one hand to cover his mouth while I pounded in and out of him. I grabbed his hips for better leverage. We were trying so hard to be quiet but it really wasn't working out for us.

I wasn't going to last much longer. I continued to stiffle Ronnie's moans as I thrusted in and out of his tight ass. I reached in front of Ronnie, grabbing his dick. He was as hard as rock. I moved my hand in time with my thrusts. I bit my own lip to keep myself from getting too loud. I leant over Ronnie, biting his shoulder as I finally released into him. He came right after I did, all over my hand and his sheets.

We both collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. I pulled out of Ronnie, rolling off of him onto the other side of his bed. He layed on his stomach panting. We were both covered in sweat. He looked so adorable though. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and his cheeks were red.

I finally caught my breath. I got up, getting dressed. I used the mirror near his bureau to make sure my hair was okay. Once everything checked out I covered Ronnie over, kissing the top of his head.

"You tell no one." I reminded him.

"Yes, Mr Olson."


	9. nine.

Ricky

Ronnie was going to be the death of me.

Ever since that night I sneaked into his room he has been acting very promiscuous. His clothes got tighter, and skimpier. At dinner he would chew slowly and stare at me intently. And sometimes, when no one else was looking, he would walk by and ever so gently brush up against me.

I was going insane.

To make matters worse, Samantha was going through a woman thing, so sex was out of the question with her. I was sexually frustrated.

So I made a plan.

I waited until very late at night, 2 am to be specific, to sneak into Ronnie's room. I was just in my boxers and the only light I had was my phone. His room was in complete darkness, until I opened the door, letting the light from my phone flood in. I shut the door, and climbed into Ronnie's bed very gently after shutting the light off on my phone. He stirred a little, making a tired moan before rolling over on his side. I laughed in the darkness, snaking an arm around his waist.

I kissed his neck, sucking on it gently. He stirred again, but didn't wake up. I rolled him on his back gently, hovering over him as I pulled his pajama pants down along with the blanket. I found his member and started stroking it slowly. He still did not wake up. I started pumping him faster, kissing the tip.

This caused Ronnie to almost jump out of bed. "What the––?" Ronnie reached over and turned on his lamp. He was greeted to the sight of his tip in my mouth. "Oh, shit," He gasped.

I brought my head up, kissing his inner thigh. "Morning sunshine."

"M-Mr Olson? What are you d-doing?"

I sighed, running my finger very lightly up his shaft. "Well, you see, you've been very naughty, Ronald."

"I-I have?" His breath hitched as I ran my thumb over the tip.

"You don't think I noticed how naughty you've been acting?" I peered up at him, giving him one quick pump. He jumped and growled. "Dressing up in tight clothes, brushing up against me in the hall, you're conspicuous stares at dinner." I clicked my tongue. "You were just begging to be punished."

He let a moan out, bucking his hips up at me. "I have been naughty, Sir. Please punish me."

That was all I needed to hear.

I practically tore his pajama bottoms off his body, as well as my boxers. I got off the bed, pulling him off with me. He got on his knees. I was standing in front of him in all my naked glory. "Suck." I commanded. He obliged. He wrapped his lips around my dick, he kept going down until I almost hit the back of his throat. I groaned, knotting my fingers into his hair. He hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head. I almost came right there. Fuck he was good at giving head.

I bucked my hips, trying my best to not choke him. It was so hard to not fuck his mouth. I couldn't let him know that I was enjoying this that much, it would go to his head.

I pulled myself out of his mouth. I picked him up and put him on the bed face forward. He got on his hands and knees. I stood behind him. I extended my arm and brought it down on his ass hard. He yelped. I smiled, rubbing circles over the place I had just slapped. I grabbed the lube from his end table next to his bed.

"Be quiet, and don't move." I barked. I lubed myself up as well as him. Ronnie's body tensed as I pushed at his entrance. I waited until he relaxed before pushing myself in. He yelped again, using the blanket to cover his mouth. I pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him. The blanket muffled his moans, yelps, and cries. Weeks without sex has turned me into a maniac. I went into a blind rage, and everything went blank.

I didn't realize Ronnie was crying until he tried to move me away from him. I pulled out of him, worried at what I had done wrong. "Ronnie?" I made him look up at me. "What's wrong?"

Ronnie just shook his head, sobbing as he pushed me away.

"Talk to me. What did I do?" He refused to speak. He just layed on his stomach and sobbed. "Speak, Ronald!"

"Y-You hurt me!" He cried.

I hurt him?

"How, baby?" I rubbed his shoulder.

"Too hard..." he mumbled.

Shit. I went too hard on him? Ronnie has never complained before.

"Shit... I'm so sorry, baby. I-I don't know what happened..." He sniffled, trying to sit up. I helped him sit up and he cringed. "I keep hurting you."

"S'not a big deal..."

I scoffed. "Yes it is, Ronnie. I hurt you. More than once. I don't know what's gotten into me, and I swear to god I'll make it up to you."

"M-Mr Olson... the point of a punishment is pain. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Ronnie, don't say that. I was wrong. I'm glad you said something."

Ronnie just nodded.

I dressed Ronnie gently, putting his pajamas back on him. I covered him with his blanket before redressing myself. I kissed his forehead, smoothing the hair out of his face. "Sleep now,"

He rolled over slowly facing the wall, sighing before letting his eyes slip shut.


	10. ten.

Ronnie

It had been a week since Mr Olson snuck into my room. He's been acting weird. He won't touch me, let alone look at me. I understand why. I scared him; and I honestly think he scared himself. Mr Olson wasn't himself that night. He changed. Mr Olson is usually rough, I have no complaints about that (you get used to it), but that night he was like . . . he hadn't seen a man or woman in years.

Mr Olson has been totally out of character since that night, and some of the boys were starting to notice. He was distant, didn't really talk, and locked himself in his office almost all day long. Thank god Samantha was there to do the paperwork, it probably would have been totally abandoned.

I know Mr Olson told me to keep our late night rendezvous a secret, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to tell someone; and not just anyone. Both mine, and Mr Olson's reputation were a stake. I decided the only person I could tell in confidence was Ryder. He would never nark.

So here I am, sitting on Ryder's bed telling him everything. I told him about the other night, how it all started, and that I am hopelessly in love with Mr Olson.

"Just––wow," Ryder sighed, after I had told him everything. "I can't even begin to process this."

"It's a lot to take in . . ." I replied, raking my fingers through my hair.

"So . . . does Brett like you back?"

We decided to call Mr Olson 'Brett' when we were having these conversations, just in case someone was eavesdropping.

"I honestly don't know. He acts like he's in love with me, and then he avoids me. It's like he tries to put me on a pedestal just to knock it down and watch it shatter."

"Then why do you bother, Ron?" Ryder placed a hand on my shoulder. "I understand you like him, but someone who just builds you up to knock you down doesn't deserve to have you."

Why do I bother? Our relationship––if you could call it that––was extremely dangerous. It could ruin Mr Olson's business, reputation, and his relationships with clients. Being in a relationship with your boss in this business is almost as taboo as a teacher having a sexual relationship with a student; it's just wrong. Then, there's also the fact that he builds me up and breaks me down. Even though he may not do it intentionally it still hurts.

Other than the fact that I'm bound by contract to stay here and work for Mr Olson, I can't leave him. I can't let go of him. He means too much to me. Sometimes I forget that he's my boss, and I'm a sex slave. But the other night was the first time since Mr Olson employed me that I really felt like a sex slave.

So I have Ryder the best answer I could: "I just don't know . . ."

***

I was walking up the stairs to go watch a movie with Ryder and Max. I met Mr Olson at the top of the stairs, he still wasn't looking at me so he looked down at my feet.

"Your shoe is untied." He mumbled as he walked past me.

That was the first time in almost a week since Mr Olson had spoken to me. I don't even think I would classify it as a conversation. He uttered four words to me and I was giddier than a school girl. I needed help.

Two nights after that, Mr Olson snuck into my room. It was 3am and I was still up. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, so I stayed up reading or playing Panda Pop on my phone.

Mr Olson closed the door behind him, shutting off my light. I locked my phone, blindly setting it on the night stand next to my bed.

"It's past bedtime, Ronald." Mr Olson sighed.

"Sorry, Sir. I couldn't sleep."

"We need to talk."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "In the dark?"

Mr Olson groaned, blindly making his way over to my bed, turning the on the lamp that was situated on my nightstand. "You're lucky I really need to say this, or else I'd punish you for getting lippy."

"Sorry,"

He sat on my bed, reaching over to hold my hand. "I need you to listen okay?" I nodded. "I know I've been avoiding you, and I'm sorry I had to do that. It was for your own good. I–I don't want to hurt you again."

"M-Mr Olson––"

He cut me off, "No. You need to understand. I have no excuse for that night, and I'm sorry I hurt you. It'll never happen again, I promise."

"I'm not mad about that night, Ricky. I'm mad that you avoided me." I secretly hoped he didn't catch me calling him Ricky.

He shook his head in confusion. "Wait. You're not mad that I hurt you?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm upset that you thought that the best way to handle it was to completely ignore me."

Ricky nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I ignored you, Ronnie."

"I forgive you."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. He placed small kisses on my neck as he squeezed me tighter. We hugged for what seemed like hours before he let go of me. "I'm glad you forgive me."

I just smiled at him.

"Get some sleep now," he kissed my forehead and pulled the blankets over me. He got up and brushed the hair out of my face. I rolled over on my side, closing my eyes. "Oh, there's just one more thing,"

"Yes?" I yawned, pulling the blanket up over my shoulders.

Thwack!

His hand came crashing down on my ass, making me jump and yelp. Ricky chuckled lightly as I rubbed my ass in pain. He kissed my cheek.

"My name is Mr Olson."


End file.
